creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pierre1987
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:497975#498331|Proposal: Jeff the Killer re-write contest for October page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 22:34, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, man, I think you are getting me all wrong It's weird with just words because you can't read the tone of the banter, but, trust me, I'm winking and nudging elbows when I discuss this silly shit. Shawn is my buddy and I know most of the people commenting. The truth is I will probably compete in the goddamn contest. Honestly, as soon as the idea got brought up I was unable to stop my mind from forming ideas, concepts and characters. I do love that line, "Go to sleep." So spooky. Anyway, you got to believe me, I really am a nice guy. I'll prove it. What's your favorite horror movie, bro? Let's talk!HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:30, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Hum, i do like some horror movie, but when i was young and teen also at 28, well the movie Candyman scared the shit out of me. Pierre1987 Oh, yeah, man, that one is a classic. I haven't seen it in ages, but I remember it being pretty gnarly. That was based off a Clive Barker short story. Did you hear Clive is making YouTube episodes of creepypastas? I'm not sure when it is coming out. Looks like Slender Man and Ben Drowned will be the first stories produced. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh boy, i can't wait to see it if that come out, i hope it will be scary in that. Pierre1987 Me, too!! If it's good it will bring a lot of exposure to this site! Let's keep our fingers crossed. I'll let you know when I hear a release date. :) Okay About Your Story Hey Pierre, I am going to help you out with your story, but I am going to do the via PM because I don't want what I am going to say seem really mean in public. If I was you, I would scrap the enter idea and find a new one. You do not seem to understand proper nouns or the English language. Is English your first language? Depending one the answer to that we can get to work in a more straight forward manner. Now, the first thing that you have to understand is that when you are writing it needs to make since. You cannot just throw some random things together and hope they stick. Read basically any story, there is structure to the story, if it is written well. There is a clear beginning, middle and end. The story you had written didn't really seem to get out of the beginning stages. You were given a movie for you birthday, good; that concept is beaten to death, but that is another thing. You watch the movie alone, see some strange shit and the end. That is the story you have written. in two sentences I have just summed up the entire story. Do you see how that lacks sustenance? There is no build up, there is no suspense, there is not even much of a story, and what little of a story is there, is not really interesting. I don't care you were given a movie, I don't care it was strange, I don't even care about you (in the story, if I didn't care about you at all I wouldn't be writing this.) So, in short, no one will want to read that. Next thing is your grammar. You need to read what you write after you write it, even if it is just a quick skim. Once again this goes back to if English is your native language, but some things don't matter what language you speak. Punctuation is one of those things. A comma is used for a brief pause, a semi-colon is for a little bit longer of a pause and a period is a full stop. Think about how you would say what you are trying to write. Would you stop for a breath or two? would you stop for emphasis? would you pause to let the thought sink in a little before you go on? Use those ideas to know what kind of punctuation to use. Capitalization of proper nouns. It doesn't matter what the proper noun is, it needs to have the first letter capitalized. End of story. Words like: I, Steve, the White House, Mary-Sue, and any other names for people or places need to be capitalized. You have a tendency to write "I" like "i". That is as wrong as wrong can be. Also, names of movies and such should be capitalized. Because they are a proper noun. I cannot remember if you had capitalized the name of the movie or not, but I was just throwing it in there. Now, the thing you need to do is read the links I have sent you on the page for you story. You should read a lot, which here is a great place to find stories to read. Hell, you can see an example of bad writing and better writing on my page. If you want to see good writing, check out the suggest reading list on this website. If you want to find an example of really good writing pick up a Dean Koontz book. Strive to be one of the bests, not just with grammar but also with ideas. The idea you had put out there was so over used and tired that I had to force my self to read it. And that is really kind of sad because it was a very short story. If you have any questions or rants please feel free to comment on my page. This is all just suggestions to help you improve as a writer. It is the bare bones of writing and you will learn more as you write more. But it is a good place to start. Keep that in mind when you try to either fix the story you have written or the next one you write. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) About Email Hey Pierre, I can give you my email, but I am not going to edit your story so heavily. There are a few reasons why I am not willing to do this. First, I don't like to edit my own stories. Second, you will learn nothing if you don't edit your stories yourself, you will continue to make the same mistakes, and never become a better author. Also, I am not an editor. I am a writer, who has enough to work on. Between a full-time job, a family with two young children and the stories I try to write myself, I don't have the time. That is one of the things about writing, you have to work hard to make a story work well. You can try others, people on this site may or may not be willing to edit a story like you are looking for, but I am sorry to say that I am not one of those people. Now, if I may, how old are you? Is English your native tongue? I can steer you in a direction on where you can brush up on grammar, because I look into grammar as well. And also there are great places to learn on how to write stories. If you really want to become a writer, I would suggest you check these sites out. Sign up for Writers Digest. It is a free news letter which will give you tips each week on how to write better. Mostly it is about how to build worlds and what not. But there is some good advice. Another place to look would be Stephen King: On writing. It is a great book which will give some great advice on how to write and edit. For your grammar, which you should brush up on before looking into how to write a story, is English Grammar 101. This is a great site that will help you to get a better understanding on how to write properly. It will not give you everything you need to know, but I would suggest looking into that. It will define most things that will use in writing, and how to use them (which is the most important part.) That is about all the help I can really give you. If you read these and fallow the advice they give you will become a much better writer. Hope this helps, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC)